User blog:Pufflehugs/Disney DOES still have Toontown games!
Disney has some Toontown games on their site. The thing is, they are not that good. First there is Cog Invasion - Throwing. The first thing I wanna mention is these take forever to load! The game starts out with a generic start screen. There is a Seafoam Rabbit that looks like her hand is jacked up and covered in ink. It may look like it is from the game, but I know it was just an artist having an off day. There is a little badge saying "Toon Training Lesson #425". Upon clicking the play button you are treated to the game as most flash games go. It states the Toontask; to protect Silly Street, The Objective; To destroy the Cogs, and the Reward: Gradually getting better gags. When getting gags, first it just gives it to you, but then the next gag you get gets a little pop up notification that lets you take a break. The game, obviously, contains throw gags. The first thing to not is that the order goes: Cupcake, Fruit Pie Slice, Whole Fruit Pie, Cream Pie Slice and Whole Cream Pie. Two things to note, one is that the cakes are not in the game, and two is that they are in the wrong order. In actual Toontown the order is: Cupcake, Fruit Pie Slice, Cream Pie Slice, Whole Fruit Pie and Whole Cream Pie. Anyway after the Toontask, Objective and Reward, you get instructions that you can read if you actually want to play, but I do NOT recomend it. Basically pay attention to the cog tracker, scroll with arrow keys and shoot by clicking. And the cogs are all mixed up. The Yesmen (Or less likely Mr. Hollywood) are in Cashbot Suits, Bean Counters in Sellbot Suits, Flunkys in the RIGHT suits but muscular and more oddness. And the music is good, but not good enough to make this game good. After beating the game, you get treated to HORROR. Not only is Seafoam Rabbit back, there are even more freakishly colored toons. First of all, I think Light Purple Duck likes wearing Maroon bandit hats, because it looks like he is wearing one. Trust me, it only gets worse from here. Purplish Blue Dog has blue paint on one foot but not the other and has one black glove and one white. Flippy looks fine, but is wearing default clothes AND his pants are brown, but his shirt is still orange. And the biggest horror is the brown horse. She looks like she killed a toon of a darker shade of brown and rubbed the color on here mouth and leg. At least this game is done, I guess. Then there is the even WORSE Cog Invasion - Squirt. In the cover of this game they got Seafoam Rabbit the right gloves, but her hand is still in the same position. I never saw anything like her hand in the game. It is still training lesson #425 too. Aside from Seafoam the whole play screen is the same as throw. The game functions the same as throwing, just with squirt. They got the order right, but I guess they thought the music sucked because they removed it. In throwing they had a level number and a score number, but neither did anything. In squirt they actually used score, but level still stands as zero the entire game. And in the finish screen they fixed the art. The final game is Toontown Laff Lanes. You start out as a purple toon of some kind ready to bowl. The bowling ball is green. The music is really nice. It says "Begin Bowling when Ready" in all caps until A) You bowl B) You close the game or C) The universe or just your computer or laptop gets destroyed. It says how to bowl but I can not even get it to work. Even though these are the only working games Disney has left for us in the Toontown franchise and we should try to enjoy them in case they get removed some day, but they just suck. Sadly Disney will never release a better Toontown flash game. :( Why did they remove Toontown, just why... Category:Blog posts